No Longer
by XFatalities-of-the-sane-mindsX
Summary: "You are no longer a Teen Titan." "I no longer want to be one." Robin knows about them, and he isn't happy. Starfire's scared of the consequences. Red X is just happy he doesn't have to listen to Robin get over protective about Starefire anymore. Rated T because I'm not taking chances, could probably be K.


**(Why hello people. So, my favorite couple on here is probably Red X and Starfire, and I got the idea for this one day when I was bored out of my mind. I looked over the stories with this pairing to make sure I wasn't copying anyone else, but if I missed anything, just tell me. Anyways, this will just be a one shot because even if I did decide to make this a full story, I would have nowhere to go that hadn't been done already. So…**

**On with the story!)**

_He saw me… _Starfire thought as she watched the white and blue car drive away. Everyone was just riding in the Tcar, but after the look Robin had given her, she had just said she would meet them there. _I can't believe I let him see us… _She was doomed. Sure, everyone knew Speedy had a thing for Cheshire, but since Robin had no clue when it came to subtle hints and things of that nature, they were free until he saw it in person. Robin saw her. Robin saw her _and Red X._ Whenever Red X decided to go steal something, Starfire didn't know whether to be happy that she could see him again, or sad that they had to fight… they didn't fight this time. And Robin decided to just magically stop being unconscious in time to see it.

She knew he was going to be very upset her when she got back. She knew she could get kicked off the team every time she was with Red X and not fighting. _Should I go back?_ She sighed. She had to go back, she was a Titan. She wouldn't abandon her friends because she was afraid of the consequences for her actions. She flew up into the air and started to make her way home. She was still flying much slower than usual, and it was difficult to stay happy enough or feel joy in her situation. When she got to their island, she didn't bother going in through the door. Her window would be open, like usual. She started leaving it open so X didn't have to break in anymore, not that it mattered. It took him less than a minute to break in. She flew up to her window and went inside her room, not seeing the person who was already there.

"Starfire." He said.

"Robin." She replied. "May I ask why you came in when I had locked my door?" She already knew, but playing dumb never hurt. The fact that her door had been locked didn't really matter to him. Robin had a master code that worked for all doors, though he rarely used it. It used to be if someone locked their door, you either left them alone or knocked. Starfire had been keeping her door locked almost every second of the day. Red X had a habit of showing up unannounced.

"I think you know why." Robin said. Starfire walked over to her window and looked at the sunset. Anything to not see what he was feeling. His voice showed it a bit, but she hated when his face was twisted up in hurt. He was her leader. He was her best friend. The guy she used to like. "I only have one question though." Starfire looked at him, surprised. She thought she would be getting a full blown argument that had become the usual these days. "Why did you do it?" Starfire thought for a moment.

"In the beginning, it was just because you never seemed to care the same way." Starfire saw even more hurt on his face and turned back to the sunset. "It… was nice… knowing someone cared for me. He isn't bad Robin. He loves me. I love him." She glanced at Robin. He didn't seem to be taking it well. He walked up to her and held out his hand.

"I can't believe you could be so stupid. He's playing you and you don't even realize it." Robin seethed. Starfire was done being guilty after that. She glared at Robin.

"You don't know him, Robin. He is a better person than you could ever be. No matter who's side he's on." She said. So this was how they would end. No screaming, just… this. Starfire was sure this had to be worse. Robin scowled.

"I'm sorry Starfire, but you are a liability to the team now. Give me your communicator." He said. The rage and pain showed on his face, whether he tried to hide it or not. Starfire grabbed her communicator, held it over his hand, and crushed it into tiny pieces. She dropped the remains on Robin's hand. "You are no longer a Teen Titan."

"I no longer want to be one." Starfire said. "I'll pack up my things and leave." Robin nodded and walked out of the room with Starfire glaring at his back until the door slid shut. She collapsed on her bed, a few tears leaking out. First, Starfire wrote quick notes to her friends, with the exception of Robin since he already heard what she wanted to be her last words to him. She then began packing up her numerous purple uniforms and the few civilian clothes she had. She looked at Silky as he napped on her bed an sighed.

"I'm sorry my little bumgorf," she said. She picked up Silky and Beast Boy's note and quickly flew them to Beast Boy's room, making sure he wasn't in there first. Nobody saw her soar through the halls, Robin was probably telling them about their new need for a replacement on the team. When she got back to her room, she went to grab her bags she had left on her bed, and saw something that hadn't been there before. On her bed was a blood red rose. She picked it up, smiling.

"You can come out now X." she said. She heard the quiet sound of him teleporting somewhere in her room and felt him wrap his arms around her from the back. She leaned into him. "Where were you hiding this time?"

"Closet." Red X said.

"How long have you been here?" Starfire asked.

"Since you got here." He said. "I'm sorry, cutie." Starfire smiled a bit more, he had been calling her that since they met. And then she blasted him. What? She apologized.

"You shouldn't be. I'll miss my friends but… I haven't truly been a Titan for a long time." Starfire said. It was quiet for a moment.

"What are you going to do now?" X asked. Starfire thought about it.

"Exactly _how_ fun is it to be a thief?" Starfire said. Red X smirked.

"Oh come on cutie, it's so fun it's almost criminal." He said.

"X… it is criminal."

**(Yeah, I know, kind of suckish ending. But you know, it's past midnight, and while I usually stay up until four in the morning these days, I kind of wanted to get it done and posted. But yeah, not my best work, but I like it. Tried to lighten up the end a bit, I love the idea of Starfire being the bad guy. And I love Red X. So mission accomplished. Anyways, thanks for reading, hope you review. Weird people review. And if you are weird, you have my absolute respect. Review and show me who I am giving that respect to :) )**


End file.
